Digimon Frontier: Legendary Ten
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Pre-04. OCs. To this day, the Digital World remembers the Ancient Warriors' legend and the conquest against Lucemon. What they don't remember though, is their human partners that participated in the fight against the tyrant and their own struggles.


**A/N: So, yes, I edited this chapter...I wasn't too pleased by how it was originally written because my style has changed so much since I initially wrote this. A lot of things stayed the same, except various bits of dialogue and doing more showing, less telling. I completely blame the courses I'm taking at the moment. And look! I updated on the tenth anniversary of Frontier's first episode airing in Japan! Whoo!**

**(Coughs) Anyway, not much has changed in this first chapter but you might want to read this before moving onto the next chapter, just as a refresher. You know? Anyway, have fun~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I own all OCs used within this story.**

_Everyone knows the tale of the Legendary Warriors. Everyone knows about the legend of the original ten, but what was their story? What happened before legend? This is their story: the story of the Legendary Ten._

**Digimon Frontier: Legendary Ten**

Chapter 1

"Last night, auroras dominated the skyline all across Japan and around the world. Reports say the lights were bright enough to get through the light pollution of even the biggest cities like New York City, Paris, and even as far south-"

Kagami Ryota sighed and changed the channel as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him. "-scientists say that the cause of the strange phenomenon is unknown. Auroras, normally seen in the North and South Poles, are caused by-"

The TV flicked off and the youth put down the remote. The boy in his mid-teens rose and his black eyes searched for the box that controlled the heat. He pulled the blanket tighter around his body; the three layers barely keeping off the chill. Upon finding the box, the black haired teen approached it, adjusting the temperature to something far more habitable. "Darn it, Father, there is enough money to send me to a private school but none to heat the house?" he muttered, closing the door to the device and heading back to his seat on the couch. Within seconds, the hum of the heater reached his ears.

He huddled up and noted the forgotten newspaper. The front-page story told about the strange auroras and theories about what had happened to cause them. The teen snorted, turning over. "Why do they insist on over talking about it? It's old news for those who have seen it."

After several minutes, Ryota sat up, discarding the blanket and a layer of clothing. He sighed again, rubbing his neck. Surely his father would yell at the teen. Ryota shrugged at the thought. At least he was warm.

Suddenly, the open laptop next to the newspaper flickered on and began making a high-pitched buzzing noise. "Gah, why does Father keep the volume so loud?" Ryota rubbed his ears. "No wonder he's starting to lose his hearing." The black haired teen leaned forward and pressed the power button right under the screen. 

The noise persisted, causing Ryota to make an agitated noise. The blank screen remained gray for a second before a blue one took its place. Then, a voice said, "Kagami Ryota, the Digital World needs you."

This made the said fifteen-year-old fall back against the couch, hitting his head against the back wall. Grumbling, Ryota rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck was that?" he muttered to himself. His eyes widened when he read the screen: "'Kagami Ryota, the Digital World needs you. Touch the screen to except your duty.'" The teen snorted. "Stupid hackers." He pressed the power button once again, but, just as before, the screen remained unchanged.

He furrowed his eyebrows and scowled before repeating the action. Then, a sudden heaviness came to his eyes. His mind became fuzzy and slow. Ryota's head thudded onto the keyboard just a second before his eyesight became blurry. Then it went black.

~X:::::::::X~

"That was crazy, huh, Riku?" asked Akaki Tarou, his hazel eyes bright. He adjusted his sitting position before continuing. "I mean, they say that there could be a big solar storm that's caused those lights!"

Haruno Rikuto shrugged. The two fourteen-year-olds sat side by side on the couch as the radio covered the incident from the night before. Rikuto then frowned, thoughtfully tapping at the crown of his short and curly brown-haired head.

"How could they have missed the fight?" Tarou wondered aloud, scratching his unruly chocolate brown hair. "You saw it too, right?"

Rikuto nodded but then his face took on a look of deep thinking. Tarou easily read his expression and answered, "Yeah, I know what you mean. How come we're the only ones that saw it? Maybe someone else did as well? I mean, come on, it was practically all around the world so someone else could have saw that battle!" The silent one only shrugged in response. The conversation lapsed into silence again, only to be interrupted by a sudden ringing noise.

The two covered their ears as they looked over to the source. Rikuto's computer had turned on. The screen was blue with a message on the screen: "Haruno Rikuto. Akaki Tarou. The Digital World needs you." Right under it was a second one: "Touch the screen to except your duty."

The two boys exchanged looks as the buzzing noise died down. Tarou was the first to walk forwards and examine the computer. "Hey, Riku, I think you're computer's bugged," he called, looking back at his friend. The standing brunet read his friend's face. "What's that look for? I swear I didn't touch it!"

Rikuto seemed to accept the response before walking over to the computer. He examined the message with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. Then, he grabbed Tarou's hand that was only an inch from the screen.

"What?" Tarou asked with a chuckle. "What's the worst that can happen by pressing a computer screen? It grabbing us and taking us to another world?" The eager brunet forced his hand at the screen. He had no time to make out what exactly happened after that.

~X:::::::::X~

The wizard Digimon sighed, tapping the green bound book. Next to the book rested a new scroll that worked as a way of translating the dated workings he was studying. "The Silver Gems? Is that the right translation?" His eyes glanced over the tablets and fragments of ancient paper that littered the table. Above, the lamp burned just bright enough to allow the archaeologist to read.

"Master Wizardmon! Master Wizardmon!" The urgent call pulled the wizard Digimon from his study. He turned to find his apprentice, a young, bipedal lizard Digimon. 

"What is it, Agumon?" he asked.

"Give me a minute," Agumon gasped, holding up one of his three claws. After catching his breath, the lizard Digimon stood up straight and fixed his green eyes on his teacher. "I found these strange Digimon outside! They don't have any armor or wings! M-maybe they're-!"

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Agumon," stated Wizardmon, holding up a hand. "Wingless and armorless? This sounds interesting indeed." The archaeologist gathered up the scrolls and the book and tucked them away in his cape." Come, Agumon, before someone else jumps to conclusions." Then he followed his apprentice out into the wasteland. He shielded his eyes with his staff.

Agumon lead Wizardmon to the excavated temple. The Prairiemon and Digmon busied themselves with digging up artifacts. When they came upon a small stone building where the beings that Agumon had described. Wizardmon kept his distance as he studied the two from afar. They looked male but besides that, they didn't look much like Digimon.

The reptile Digimon, on the other hand, ran forwards and picked one with the lighter brown tufts on his head. "Hey, Wizardmon, do you think they're alive?" he asked.

Wizardmon shook his head. "They couldn't be. If they were dead, would they be here, Agumon?" he asked. "You know where DigiEggs go after Digimon die?"

"Of course I do, they go to Primary Village...oh." Agumon, realizing what his instructor meant, smiled sheepishly.

Wizardmon waved his staff as he picked up the other one. "Come, let's take them back to town where they can get some proper attention." Agumon followed, carrying the boy awkwardly on his back. When they were out of the ruins, Agumon carefully rested the boy he was carrying on the ground and took a few steps back before Digivolving into Tyranomon, a bigger, red dinosaur Digimon with green spines and stripes along his snout. Wizardmon climbed up onto his back with the dark haired boy he was awkwardly carrying while Tyranomon picked up the boy he put onto the ground into his arms before taking off for the town.

~X:::::::::X~

It came as a shock when Ryota woke up on his back instead of bent over. Two strange creatures sat a distance away. One he could only describe as a small and pudgy velociraptor and the other as a wizard, almost out of a children's show.

The dark-haired teen jumped up to his feet and pressed himself against the wall. "Who are you?"

"You guys look like something out of a video game," stated a brown-haired teen a bed over. Ryota looked over at the brunet, who rubbed his eyes and yawned. The dark-haired teen frowned. _How can he take all of this so calmly?_

The two creatures looked at each other. "Veedeeo?" the orange dinosaur repeated with a cocked head.

"You've never heard of a video game? Final Fantasy? Pocket Monsters? None of them?" Tarou asked, scratching his head.

Ryota studied them for a moment. Were they hostile? No, they seemed more curious of them, just as the other brunet was curious about the creatures and them not knowing video games. "Who are you?" the dark haired teen asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh, we've been rather rude, haven't we?" asked the wizard. "I'm Wizardmon and this is my apprentice, Agumon."

"How do ya do?" Agumon waved his hand with a giant grin on his snout.

The brunet grinned back. "Nice to meet'cha," he answered. "I'm Akaki Tarou."

"Kagami Ryota," Ryota answered politely, nodding slowly afterwards.

"No '-mon'?" asked Agumon. "Everyone has a '-mon' at the end of their names."

Ryota and Tarou looked at each other. "'Mon'?"

Wizardmon put his hand to his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "This is odd. You must not be Digimon. What exactly are you then?"

"We're human," Tarou answered. "Are you...'Digimon' then?"

Wizardmon nodded. "Well, Kagami Ryota and Akaki Tarou, you are the first 'humans' we've met. But first, we'll answer your questions before you answer ours." The spell casting Digimon paused. "We're Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. We reside here in the Digital World. We can evolve over time by growing stronger through battles or simply over time. We aren't quite sure how we do, it's just the way it has been forever."

"It does sound like a video game," Ryota agreed. "Sounds like one of the crazy video games you mentioned, Mr. Akaki."

Tarou looked at the other human. "Please, don't be so formal. And what's with the mister? Do I look like I'm twenty?" he exclaimed before deciding to tack on, "If I do look twenty, maybe I should go and find myself a plastic surgeon."

Ryota narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

Tarou chuckled embarrassedly. "I guess I can't crack a joke, can I?"

"Hey, Akaki Tarou," Agumon asked, pulling on the boy's sleeve, "what is it like where you're from?"

"First of all, just call me Tarou. Akaki is my given name. My world, it's called Earth and..."

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light from above both Tarou and Ryota. The light began to slowly fade into an orb before turning into a boxy device that looked like one of the children's toys that carried around virtual pets. Three buttons rested below the screen. On the screen, a pixilated figure wearing armor stared up at them.

"What is this?" Ryota examined the device.

"Looks like my cousin's Tomagachi," Tarou mumbled, doing the same as the black haired boy.

"This is your digivice." Ryota dropped the device, startled. He frowned again. Was it that voice from before? "This will bind you to your partners but you both must make that work: as partners. This world needs liberation. Human and Digimon with one destiny."

"Destiny?" Agumon inquired.

"Liberation?" repeated Tarou. "Partners?"

"So, there are others." Ryota picked up the device in one hand and narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Alright, are you the one who called us here? And just who are you?"

There was no response and then, the symbol faded from the screens. Ryota grumbled. Tarou frowned at the boy before looking at Wizardmon and Agumon. "What liberation is he talking about? What exactly needs saving?"

The two Digimon looked at each other but said nothing, the smaller of the two with curious expression. The wizard's expression, however, remained concealed by the large hat and the high collar. Ryota narrowed his eyes at the two.

A sudden bell knelling ended the silence. The Digimon hastily exited through the door without a word. The two boys looked at each other, confused about what was going on. "You think this is a dream?" Tarou asked him.

Ryota shrugged. "I think so. This is, after all, impossible."

"Dream or no dream, I'd like to get to know this place a bit more." The brunet rose from the bed to follow Agumon and Wizardmon.

"Idiot, what about a coat? It's winter outside!" Ryota shouted, racing after the boy. When he did get outside, he gasped. The sun was shinning and a warm breeze greeted. _This world, _he thought, _is beyond bizarre._

"And you were saying," Tarou turned, grinning.

Ryota groaned. "Let's just find Wizardmon and Agumon and we're finding a way home," he stated before trudging off.

"Um...they went that way, Ryota, I think." Tarou pointed in the opposite direction where a crowd of similarly strange creatures had gathered. Ryota smacked his forehead; it was all he could do from going berserk. He sighed and followed Tarou. Soon, they came to the town square where the crowd stood. The silence made Ryota shiver slightly. Something wasn't right.

Tarou tried jumping to get a view of what was going on, but the various Digimon were far too tall to look over. He looked around and found a lamppost. The brunet ran over to it and scrambled up the base of it. He peered over the crowd and found a wooden platform sitting within the sea of witnesses. On top stood three Digimon creatures. A star-shaped Digimon stood in chains between a brown and white owl wearing goggles over its eyes and a solemn looking medieval knight. "...for standing against Lord Lucemon's law and speaking against its 'unfairness', you are sentenced to death," the owl hooted. Even from the distance Tarou watched, he could swore that a smirk crossed the owl's face. "Any last requests, traitor Starmon?"

The Digimon identified as Starmon ignored the owl Digimon and out at the crowd in front of him. "I have no regrets standing against Lucemon's injustice," he stated, casting a disappointed glare over the crowd. "You are all brainwashed, thinking you can do nothing against him. You all have some sort of power to fight against him. Stand up and _do it!_"

Chills raced down Tarou's spine. His gut screamed; something wasn't right about this entire thing. He looked around at the others in the crowd. Heads turned down or away. The brunet gasped softly. Fear reigned in them, pacified them into standing.

"The execution shall begin, then," announced the owl Digimon, the manic grin apparent on her face.

Without a thought, Tarou found himself pushing his way through the crowd. He barely heard the shout from behind him. The brunet's thoughts pounded in his head. _What in the world is going on? The charges said that he only spoke against some guy! Why is he being killed?_

Suddenly, someone grabbed the teen's arm, making him stop mere feet from the steps leading up to the platform. Alarmed, Tarou spun around, trying to wrestle his arm away from whoever clung to him. A knight Digimon dressed in less armor than the one on the platform shook his head. "What-?" the brunet began but the knight silenced him.

Then, a scream tore through the air behind him. Tarou turned his head and his eyes went wide in surprise. The knight on the platform put his sword away. The victim turn into a black silhouette encircled by a ring of data. The owl Digimon took with her wing. The black figure faded, leaving behind a glowing white egg, which flew off a few seconds later. "And may you turn into something useful for Lord Lucemon!" the owl Digimon shouted after it.

Tarou didn't know what to say. He tried mouthing words but no sound escaped his lips. The brunet's body shuddered and shook. Finally, he managed to spit out the words, "T-they...killed him?"

"Yes, it's the way life goes around here." Tarou turned to see Agumon and Wizardmon standing next to the knight Digimon.

His brain couldn't process what he did next. Somehow, he had gotten from the crowd to the platform and the owl lay on the ground, rubbing her face with a wing. Tarou was about to go for another one but the armor-clad Digimon already had his sword dangerously close to the boy's stomach. The brunet flinched and fell back onto his butt.

"What are you doing here?" screeched the owl as she jumped on the knight's shoulder. Both glared down at him. "You're an accomplice of the traitor's, aren't you? Knightmon, finish him!"

Tarou squeezed his eyes shut, expecting death as Knightmon raised his sword. When he heard the clang of metal against metal, he dared a peak. Before him, the knight that had tried to stop him from rushing onto the platform had parried the Knightmon's sword.

"Tarou!" shouted Agumon as he raced up the steps.

The boy looked back to see the said reptile running up the stairs with Wizardmon and Ryota following. Agumon looked over him with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," he assured the Digimon.

The bird Digimon ruffled its feathers. "Mistymon, what's the meaning of this?" the owl screeched, leered down at the knight protecting the boy.

"They are not from around here, Owlmon." The knight, Mistymon, twisted his sword around to send the other's to the wooden floor. Then, he sheathed his own. "They don't know the rules of the lands under Lord Lucemon's control."

Owlmon folded her wings and studied both boys up and down. "They don't look like they're around here."

"Yeah," agreed Agumon. "They're from some place called-!"

Wizardmon quickly cut him off. "They look like they could be from the Sky Country."

Owlmon cocked her head. Finally relenting, she snorted and called off the giant knight. "Fine, you three teach them the rules. If I find them toeing the line though..."

"It won't happen," answered Mystimon, saluting before turning away and picking the fallen boy up. The crowd began dispersing as the five left the town square.

When they made it back towards Wizardmon and Agumon's house, Tarou folded his arms and glared at Mystimon. "Why'd they have to kill him? What kind of reasoning do they have to do that?"

"It's the law," answered Mystimon.

"What?" both boys asked in unison."

"Lucemon rules our world with an iron fist," Wizardmon said calmly. "Anyone that tries to speak out against him and destroy his 'perfect' world gets their Fractal Codes scanned."

"But it wasn't always like this," Agumon piped up. "Lucemon used to rule peacefully."

"But absolute power corrupts absolutely," Ryota cut in, a frown on his face.

Wizardmon and Mystimon nodded.

Tarou narrowed his eyes. "Haven't any of you tried to kick him off the throne?" he asked. "With a big enough army, you could do that."

Mystimon sighed. "None of us have been able to. There has been no rebel army for several years. Any that have tried to come together have easily been killed off by the Royal Knights and any Digimon that poses a threat to Lucemon, like the Demon Lords, are all killed off. No Digimon has gone passed their Ultimate form before they're killed. Besides, even if one managed to get to Mega, none of us would be able to do anything."

"That's stupid!" cried the brunet, standing up from the bed he was sitting on. "No wonder you can't stand up for yourselves with that kind of attitude! You've all lost hope just because you can't get to this form called Mega. I've seen you stop that Digimon's sword like it was nothing! You should be able to take out these Royal Knights no sweat! If I was able to punch that bird, then you should be able to take care of whoever they are!"

"Don't be stupid," answered Ryota, smacking the back of his head. "You only took that bird by surprise. If Mistymon hadn't been there, that owl would have ordered you dead and she wouldn't have lost any sleep."

Tarou rubbed the back of his head with a strange glare in his eye. The dark haired teen folded his arms and studied him. _He's acting so differently than before,_ Ryota noted.

The knight Digimon stared at the human boys, noticing a flame in the brunet's eyes. It burned brightly and it was full of anger and disappointment. Mystimon sighed again before saying, "You don't get it. An Ultimate of my power won't stand a chance against a Mega. This world is stuck in his hands."

Tarou's narrowed eyes towards the knight. "You may not be willing to do anything, but _I _will and I'll find a partner willing to do it with me. No world should be stuck under some tyrant's fingers." And with that, Tarou marched out of the room and outside. When he arrived outside, the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky orange and red.

The boy began walking out into the street and only got a yard and a half before he heard the opening of a door. Tarou turned around, unsure of who was going to follow him. There, on the doorstep, stood Agumon looking both nervous and determined at the same time.

"Agumon?"

"Tarou," Agumon cut in, "for a long time, I've lived under Lucemon's rule. My village was destroyed by a Royal Knight when I was just a Koromon. I remember the fear and panic my fellow villagers saw as our home was burned to the ground. I got lucky and Wizardmon found me and took me in as his apprentice and friend. I know what Lucemon has done to our Digital World. Everyone lives in fear and some aren't as lucky as me."

Tarou looked at the Digimon with a softened face. He remembered learning about the German concentration camps back in school. The suffering...the loss... _Yeah, that's different but tyrants have controlled our world over and over again. No one should live in fear._

"I don't want my world like this," Agumon continued after a short pause. "I'm just a Rookie but I want to be strong. I want to make a difference. Wizardmon says that even the smallest thing can make a difference. Tarou, maybe you're that small thing that will change the world! Maybe you and the other guy are what we need! I'll be your partner!"

Tarou smiled. "Well, I can't do it all alone," he admitted, walking over and offering his hand to the Digimon. "Right, partner?"

Agumon grinned right back, putting his own clawed hand his the boy's. "Right, partner!"

~X:::::::::X~

The watchers of the sky had studied the nightly auroras. They always came to the land, as if the heavens called for the divine light to never cease shinning.

The watchers studied their notes, only to come to a startling conclusion.

They raced to their highness' throne room through halls made out of mica lavished with red rugs and gold decorations. Glowing stones from the Black Kingdom to the south lit the magnificent palace. The throne room was perfection, or at least in Lucemon's eyes, it was. It rose high above their heads. Two towers of gold rose up and were inset with the rarest gems in the Digital World. The marble floors were shined so clearly that one could use it as a mirror though grooming in the Digital World was never truly needed. A red and gold rug lead to a throne made out of complete gold where the emperor sat.

He sat, chin propped up upon his hand. With icy blue eyes, he watched as the Digimon rushed in." Yes?" he demanded.

The five remained quiet for a second. Annoyed, one of the emperor's many wings twitched. The oldest among the group, a Jijimon and one of the last living Megas, stepped forward. He hurriedly bowed to his emperor before starting. "Lord Lucemon, I have terrible news..." he began but Lucemon cut in.

"Get to the point," Lucemon stated, waving a hand in warning.

The Digimon, not wanting to be incinerated by his wrath, quickly got to it. "Y-your majesty, in last nights aurora, we saw a terrible prophecy. I-it concerns you and your fate."

Lucemon smirked suddenly, startling the sky watchers. "Me?" he asked. "Me and my fate? What could be so terrible about me and my fate?"

Jijimon paused. He was taking it all right for now but one wrong misstep... "But Lord Lucemon, it states your downfall," he said.

There was a sudden silence and the atmosphere change. The five stood nervously as six sets of eye stared down at them. One of the two knights, the one dressed in pink, made a step forwards but Lucemon cut him off. "More on this prophecy you have, dear Jijimon," he stated so calmly, it sent shivers down the Digimons bodies. None of them even knew what he was thinking behind the mask of calm.

Jijimon didn't answer. He knew he was treading dangerous waters and was too nervous to speak. None of the other five answered right away either. A prompt "well" out of Lucemon caused a Shamanmon to step forwards and speak after bowing. "In the auroras, we read a pattern that stated that ten from another world have descended. These beings from another world, paired with Digimon, shall bring you down," he stated. "Ten beings of the ten elements..." That was as far as he had gotten when he was cut off by a sharp laugh from the pink knight.

"This prophecy of yours is preposterous!" she concluded.

The other knight agreed. "Lord Lucemon holds the Fractal Codes of four of the Demon Lords. No one stands a chance against him, not even the combined efforts of a Void Constellation, Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Alphamon couldn't stand against him. What makes you think that ten measley elements can stop him?"

"But these prophecies aren't meant to be taken lightly," the Shamanmon insisted.

"Silence," Lucemon ordered and the laughter from pink knight became silent. "Dynasmon and Cursadermon are right, I can't be taken down by measly elements. I'm far stronger than anything on the face of this world." He paused and straightened up. "But I'll entertain the idea that the prophecy is right. Word, however doesn't leave this castle. We don't want these 'beings' getting any ideas."

"We promise we won't say anything, you're excellence," Jijimon promised, bowing.

Lucemon gave them a dangerous grin. "I know that, Jijimon. I take your word for it but the others? I'm not so sure."

With that, Crusadermon leaped, striking the Shamanmon with enough power to make his Fractal Code appear. She scanned it gingerly into her hand. The DigiEgg flew off out the door. The four that were left gaped and gasped. The smile on the angel's face widened. "If word gets out, though, you shall end up like Shamanmon. Do I have your word, everyone?"

The four bowed, promising their leader that they would speak nothing of the prophecy. With that, the four trudged out, shivering and shaking as they went. After the giant crystal doors slammed shut, Lucemon turned towards Dynasmon. "Dynasmon, summon Leopardmon and Omnimon. I have an important mission for both of them."

"Consider it done, my lord," he affirmed, bowing before leaving the throne room.

Crusadermon looked towards her master. "You can't believe that the prophecy can be true, Milord."

"Oh, Crusadermon, there is nothing wrong with being cautious. Though, in the end, my reign shall continue." Lucemon glanced up at his knight. "In the end, prophecies are meant to be defied."

**Chapter 1: End**

**So...yes. Uh...Happy Birthday, Frontier~! Oh, I will soon put up a map of the Digital World on my deviantArt account so I don't confuse you guys too much. Also, Happy Easter to all those out there who celebrate it! =)**


End file.
